Of Second Chances and Fairy Tale Endings
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Buck's Girlfriend dumped him via letter, yet her friend is madly in love with him. Will it work? Buck/OC ONE SHOT REQUEST for Winter-Rae. Rated just to be safe.


**Of Second Chances and Fairy Tale Endings**

M

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **Band of Brothers** the real guys, the good looking actors or the not so good looking actors. So suing me wouldn't get you much.

**SUMMARY: **Lilly Williams (Winter-Rae‏'s OC) is friends with Buck's ex-girlfriend and secretly has a crush on him; will he ever notice her?

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Lily Williams belongs to Winter-Rae.

**_And I think I may start needing to look for a Beta Reader. If you are one or know someone that is good let me know please!_**

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

I remember when Betty told me she was leaving Buck, I was horrified. With the rate things were going with letters he'd find out around Christmas time. How terrible would that be? On Christmas day to read a letter from your love and have it say they were leaving? Maybe I should start from the beginning.

* * *

**Summer of 1941 California**

* * *

It was the summer of '41 and things were absolutely perfect; I had a wonderful boyfriend named Robert and my best friend Betty was dating Buck Compton. I met Buck in my English class and became infatuated with him. He was the star of the football and baseball team; making him the perfect guy. Only two problems, one he was dating the captain of the cheer squad, my best friend and two my mother didn't find him worthy of my time. Buck didn't have a lot of money to his name and his father had committed suicide.

It was that that really made my mother hate him. But he was handsome with his blue eyes and blonde hair. But on with the story, of how I came to really love Buck Compton.

Lily was sitting on her beach towel watching her best friend attempt to play football with her boyfriend. Attempting being the key word, she was terrible!

"Lily, come here! You should try playing football!" Betty squealed with glee. She had to smile at the sight she was in her one piece swim suit and her palm tree sunglasses.

"I don't know how to play!" Lily said with a laugh, but that didn't stop Buck from running over and picking her up, wrapping his strong arm around her waist.

"I'll teach you Lil! Come on it'll be fun! You can be on my team. Betty is on Robert's team." He said giving her his famous pearly white smile. She felt a blush creep up as his warm breath brushed against her ear.

"A-alright." She stuttered nervously as he pulled her towards the others still grinning.

Two hours later they were still playing, Betty and Robert were one touchdown ahead. But as Buck threw the ball towards Lily she caught it and squealed in terror, Robert was sprinting towards her she ran towards the make shift, goal post and crossed the line drawn in the sand, scoring the winning touchdown.

"WE WON! LILY! WE WON!" Buck cried out in a fit of joy. Running over to her and scooping her up in his arms spinning her around.

"LIL YOU DID IT! WE BEAT THEM!" he hollered again making her squeal and his girlfriend laugh. Her boyfriend just rolled his eyes before laughing as well.

* * *

**Sometime after D-Day [about a week]**

* * *

_Dear Buck,_

_I just heard from Betty that you had seen combat. I can't believe it! I am glad to hear you are alright. And she even told me that your friend was shot in the rear end. I can't imagine how painful that could be. Or humorous on your end, she also told me about your friend Joe who had two grenades go off in his face! Someone is seriously watching over him! I hope this reaches you. _

_Oh and in case Betty hasn't told you about the home front; things are great! The two of us went to a swing competition; I know we are the last two you'd expect. But we entered with two random men that were there. I paired up with a pilot in training, a flyboy! And Betty was paired up with a sailor. They ended up winning first place! My partner and I won second place. It was a real fun experience! Well I have to go now please come home to us all, safely and soon!_

_Your Friend,_

_Lily Williams_

* * *

Months went by and Lily had sent at least a dozen letters, yet Buck did not respond. She was beginning to grow frustrated with him, how could he not write back? I know he was getting letters because he wrote Betty and she got some every other week. And it didn't help when Robert got back from fighting in Italy. He had been shot in the neck and was forever changed. He became bitter and cruel. He was borderline psychotic now. And when she told him she was done with him he screamed and shouted. He was plagued with nightmares, she knew she couldn't leave him in a moment of weakness but she couldn't take it anymore, the yelling at her for everything. The complaints about everything she did wrong, which was adding up to everything.

* * *

_Dear Buck,_

_This must be the millionth letter I've sent. Look if you don't want me to write to you just say so. One word; do you want me to write? Yes or no?_

_Lily Williams_

* * *

More months went by it was now 1945. And Lily had yet to get a response. She had gone into the kitchen and saw her mother with the mail. Her mother glared at one letter and ripped it up. Lily waited until her mother left before walking over to the trash and taking the letter out. It was addressed to her from somewhere in England from a Lt. Compton. Shock it her like a ton of bricks, it was from Buck!

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_I have written you a thousand letters. Yet I haven't gotten any from you. I am going to take the hint and stop writing you. This is the last letter I am writing to you. Take care of yourself. _

_Lt. Buck Compton_

* * *

He had written before? Lily couldn't believe it her mother had been keeping the letters from her! The whole time Lily had written her mother took the letters and prevented them from being sent!

* * *

_Dear Buck,_

_I just got your last letter; apparently my mother has been keeping the letters from me. And she has been keeping all the letters I wrote to you from ever reaching you. I am so sorry for being mad at you! I was beginning to become furious at you for not writing, and vise versa! I hope you'll still write me, how about you send them next door to Mrs. Price? I'm sure she'd be glad to give them to me. Sorry for the confusion!_

_A Relieved, _

_Lily Williams_

* * *

Lily had recently found out that Robert and Betty were seeing each other; behind her back and while Buck was at war. It hurt her to no end. And the fact that the letter Betty wrote saying she was leaving him, was going to reach him around Christmas time. It was that moment she wrote him a letter saying that she was sorry, and she tried to think of how she should tell him that she loved him. But since she couldn't think of how to say it she left it on her desk. Unfortunately she wasn't expecting her mother to find it.

The war in Europe had just ended; Buck was coming home today. Lily practically ran to the bus stop to meet him. She had made a welcome home banner with her students. I was covered in glitter and paint. But it would do. When she saw him walk off the bus she grinned.

"BUCK!" she yelled he looked up and grinned before dropping his bag and running towards her.

"Aren't you a fine sight to see?" He said before spinning her around. This was when she decided to get the courage to tell him how she felt. It was now or never. The second he put her on the ground she crashed her rosy lips onto his. She knew his eyes grew larger but refused to open hers. She felt him stiffen at first until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Buck picked her up forcing her to wrap her legs around him for support. He deepened the kiss as she placed her delicate hands on his cheeks.

"Maybe I should go to war more often?" he said with a cheeky grin as he pulled away for some air.

* * *

That was nearly four months ago. Lily was now dating Buck, and her mother finally gave Lily the letters. Buck finally got the chance to read the millions of letters she wrote him. He picked up the last letter and began to read it as he held her close. She was resting her head on his chest as he read aloud. Her blush deepened as he trailed a finger up and down her arm lovingly as he read.

"Wow, aren't you a poet?" He whispered in her ear, knowing full well the effect it had on her. Slowly he put the letter on the nightstand. He softly kissed her.

"Lily, are you happy with me?" he asked her hesitantly. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and smiled.

"Of course I'm happy with you. Why would you ask?" she questioned her boyfriend, her boyfriend she couldn't get over the fact that she was finally Buck Compton's girl!

"Would you want this moment to last for the rest of our lives? Would you be my wife?" he asked as he began to fiddle with his pocket. Lily let out a gasp as she sat up.

"Are you proposing Buck?" she asked hoping this wasn't some cruel joke, but the sight of him sitting up on his knees holding a small diamond ring was enough to tell her it wasn't a joke.

"Lily Williams will you marry me?" He asked again, she let out a squeak as she crashed her lips to his as a yes.

* * *

Four months later she was blushing as her now husband was unbuttoning her white dress. The silk slid off her slender figure. Buck kissed every inch of skin that was revealed before completely undressing his wife.

"I love you _Mrs._ Compton." He whispered in her ear giving her a cheeky grin as she shuttered in delight. Slowly he slid into her making her moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she met his slow yet passionate thrusts. He kept his pace even after she met her climax, and he met his seconds later.

"I love you Lynn…" she whispered his real name making him moan. Only she was allowed to call him that, that and his mother. But at this moment he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I am such a procrastinator and on top of that I got busy and then suffered a severe case of writer's block! I hope this meets your expectations, if not I can rewrite it. **

**

* * *

**

_"After the war, Compton married and had two children. In 1946, he turned down an offer to play minor league baseball, choosing instead to concentrate on a career in law. He attended __Loyola Law School__ in __Los Angeles__ and became a detective with the __Los Angeles Police Department__ in the Central Burglary Division.[2] He joined the __District Attorney__'s office in 1951 as a deputy district attorney, and was promoted in 1964 to chief deputy district attorney._

_During his time with the __District Attorney__'s office, he successfully prosecuted __Sirhan Sirhan__ for the murder of __Robert F. Kennedy__. In 1970, Governor __Ronald Reagan__ appointed him as an Associate Justice of the __California Court of Appeal__. He retired from the bench in 1990 and now resides in the __state of Washington__. In 2005, he appeared in an advertising campaign for repeal of the estate tax._

_Compton's memoirs, entitled __Call of Duty: My Life before, during and after the Band of Brothers__and written with Marcus Brotherton, were published by Berkeley Publishing on May 6, 2008.__[1]__"_(Wikipedia)


End file.
